The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham
é o sétimo episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 89º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 25 de Fevereiro de 2009. A missão e o destino de Locke fora da ilha são revelados. Sinopse Flashback Tunísia Depois de girar a roda congelada, Locke é transportado para a Tunísia em 2007. Uma câmera de vigilância o observa deitado no deserto; Ao anoitecer, ele é recolhido em uma camionete que o leva até um hospital local, onde ele recebe pílulas (sedativos) e tem sua fratura relocada enquanto Matthew Abaddon o observa. Ele é trazido ao hospital onde é tratado por um doutor que retrai sua perna, e Locke desmaia de dor. Quando ele acorda, Charles Widmore está sentado ao lado da cama; Widmore conta a Locke que o conheceu na ilha quando ele tinha 17 anos. Ele pergunta a Locke sobre a diferença de tempo: para Locke, faz apenas 4 dias desde seu encontro, mas para Widmore são passados 53 anos. Widmore explica que ele era o líder dos Outros antes de ser exilado por Ben. Widmore acredita que Locke também tenha sido exilado por Ben, mas Locke o corrige, dizendo que ele saiu para levar seus amigos de volta para Ilha. Um tempo depois, eles se sentam fora do hispital e Widmore diz a Locke que irá o ajudar a encontrar os Oceanic Six e dá a ele dossiês de suas localizações, já que tinha mantido observação neles, e também oferece Matthew Abaddon como motorista. Widmore dá a Locke uma grande quantia em dinheiro, um celular com o qual Widmore pode ser contatado discando 23 e finalmente um passaporte Canadense com a indentidade 'Jeremy Bentham'. Widmore explica que este era um filósofo do século 19, que combinava com o propósito do nome John Locke. Locke é cético mas aceita a ajuda, e é levado por Abbadon até o aeroporto, onde sua primeira parada será Santo Domingo. Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Sayid é visto ajudando a construir uma escola como parte de obras de caridade, chamada "Build Our World" (Construa nosso mundo), Locke conversa com ele mas Sayid se recusa a voltar. Ele explica que Ben o manipulou por 2 anos dizendo "proteger" o resto dos Oceanic Six, e que somente saindo da ilha ele teve a chance de se casar com a mulher que amava, Nadia, com quem ele passou nove meses, antes do assassinato dela. Sayid pergunta a Locke se a única razão de ele querer voltar para ilha é porque ele não tem outro lugar para onde ir. Antes de ir embora, Locke conta a Sayid que ele pode ser contatado pelo nome Jeremy Bentam, em estadia no Hotel Westerfield em Los Angeles. Os dois se separam amigavelmente. Nova York, NY Locke e Abbadon param opostos a uma escola, Locke pede que Abbadon localize Helen para ele. Um grupo de estudantes deixam a escola, e um deles é Walt. Locke pergunta porque Walt não está supreso em vê-lo, e ele explica que tem sonhado com Locke vestido em um terno na ilha, rodeado de pessoas que querem machucá-lo. Walt também pergunta sobre seu pai, que suspeita ter retornado para ilha depois de não ter falado com ele há 3 anos. Locke diz que a última vez que soube de Michael, ele estava em um cargueiro próximo da ilha. Depois que Walt sai, Abbadon pergunta porque John decidiu não convecer Walt a voltar, e ele responde que Walt já passou por muitas coisas, e que ele só precisa convecer um dos Oceanic Six a voltar, então assim todos os outros viriam também. Depois de entrarem no carro, Ben é visto observando o encontro em segredo. Santa Rosa, CA When John first meets Hurley, Hurley is drawing a picture of an Egyptian sphinx. Hurley asks Locke why he is in a wheelchair, to which Locke replies that he fell down a hole. Hurley asks him if this is how he died, assuming Locke is dead as he has been having regular conversations with dead people. However, Hurley asks a nurse if he is talking to a man in a wheelchair, and she confirms it, letting Hurley believe Locke is alive. He asks him how he got off the Island, and Locke attempts to persuade Hurley to return to the Island. The attempt fails when Hurley sees Matthew Abaddon and panics, refusing to have any more to do with either of them. Los Angeles, CA Locke is at Kate's house, who refuses to return in spite of the consequences to those still on the island. Kate tells Locke that she believes the only reason he wanted to stay on the island was because he didn't love anybody. He disagrees, and talks about his relationship with Helen which, didn't work out because he was "angry and obsessed". Kate replies that he hasn't changed much. Locke leaves the house asking Abbadon about Helen, he states that he hasn't found her, angrily Locke questions him about this when he could find his other, more distant friends with such ease. Santa Monica, CA Locke and Abbadon are in a graveyard, before a stone memorializing Helen. Abbadon states that she died of a brain aneurysm. John laments that Helen loved him and if he had stayed, they would have been together. Abbadon states that it wouldn't change anything, she'd still be dead but Locke seems unconvinced. Abbadon reasons that Helen is where she is supposed to be and that Locke is destined to end up on the island. Locke questions whether he believes that everything is predetermined and that he doesn't have a choice; Abbadon asks whether Richard Alperts prediction that Locke must die is predetermined or whether its a choice. As Abbadon is loading John's wheelchair into the car's trunk, he is shot four times by an unseen assailant. Locke climbs hurridly into the driver's seat and escapes. Swerving dangerously down the freeway, eventually crashing into two oncoming cars at a junction. He wakes up in a hospital bed, with a dishevelled Jack sitting next to him. Jack tells Locke that he was in a car accident and was brought to his hospital, but fails to see the event as anything more than a coincidence to Locke's dismay. Jack refuses to accept that it is their destiny to return and asks Locke to seriously question whether or not he is truly as "special" as he believes. Jack goes to leave but Locke stops him, telling him that his father says "Hi", having ruled Christian out as Sayid or Hurley's father. Jack states that Christian died three years ago in Australia. Locke implores Jack to come back with him, as he is the only one the others will follow. Jack tells Locke to leave him and the other survivors alone and than none of them were ever "important". Later, Locke writes his suicide note in his room at the Westerfield Hotel and places the envelope in his pocket. He takes a length of extension cord, ties a noose, and is about to hang himself while standing on the desk when there is a knock at the door. He ignores it, but after a few knocks and yells, the door is forced open by someone who is revealed to be Ben. Ben begs him to stop, saying that he only wants to help John. He admits to shooting Matthew Abaddon, who he considered to be very dangerous as an employee of Widmore. Widmore, Ben claims, was using John to get back to the island and is the reason he moved it in the first place. Ben unties the extension cord, telling Locke that he is too important to kill himself. He offers his help to a distraught Locke, who is convinced he is incapable of being a leader. Ben tells Locke that Jack booked a return ticket from LA to Sydney, which proves Jack's his change of attitude. As he helps Locke down, Ben tells him he has too much work to do to die and suggests contacting Sun. Locke says he promised Jin he wouldn't contact her, and shows Ben the wedding ring Jin gave him. Locke states that he knows what he must do next - he must contact a woman who lives in Los Angeles named Eloise Hawking. At the mention of her name, Ben is visibly startled. Ben says that he knows her, then suddenly strangles Locke with the discarded cord, eventually killing him. He later hangs Locke in a staged suicide and cleans the hotel room of his own fingerprints. As he leaves, he sees Jin's ring and takes it with him. Ben is unaware of the suicide note in Locke's pocket. Na Ilha Caesar is going through an office in the Hydra Station. He finds a shotgun which he puts into a sack. When Ilana comes by she asks him if he's found anything and he says no. When she presses him he takes a flashlight out of the sack and tosses it to her. She tells him that there is a man on the beach in a suit who was not on the plane. When they reach the beach we see that the man is John Locke. Locke talks to Ilana and she asks him why he wasn't on the plane. He says that he was, and that he remembers dying. Locke visits Caesar in an office in The Hydra, he explains briefly about the DHARMA Initiative, whose logo appears on the document Caesar reads. Caesar asks Locke about what occurred on the plane, how one second he was sitting beside Hurley, and after the flash he, and the rest of the Oceanic Six were gone. Locke responds that he now understands better how he came to be on the island. Locke asks whether everyone, apart from the O6 where accounted for, Caesar says that they were all there, apart from the people who were injured in the crash, he leads Locke to an infirmary of sorts with injured passengers, the last of whom is Ben, who Locke identifies as, "the man who killed me". Categoria:Centrado em Locke